ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
AW70ECE
The AW70ECE is an Artwood series acoustic/ electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2012. It is made in China. The AW70ECE features a dreadnought body shape with a Venetian cutaway with a solid Sitka spruce top with ivory binding on mahogany back and sides with a low gloss finish. The soundhole is round with a black and white acrylic rosette. The satin finish mahogany neck has a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with small white dot position markers. Components include an ivory plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge with ivory Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, a plastic nut and chrome Ibanez tuning machines. Electronics consist of an Ibanez undersaddle pickup connected to an Ibanez SST ShapeShifter preamp with onboard tuner powered by a 9V battery and balanced XLR and ¼" outputs. For 2016 the pickup was replaced with a Fishman Sonicore and the preamp was replaced with the Ibanez AEQ-SP2. For 2018 the rosewood fretboard and bridge were replaced with ovangkol. For 2019 the mahogany back and sides were replaced with okoume, the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, the pickup was replaced with an Ibanez T-bar undersaddle pickup and the preamp was replaced with an Ibanez AEQ-TP2. The AW70LECE is a left-handed version. The AW7012CE is a twelve string version. The AW70 is a similar non-electric model without the cutaway. The AW65ECE is a similar model with a cedar top. The AW54CE is a similar model with a mahogany/ okoume top. Specifications 2019–2020: Okoume | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory (plastic) | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Black & white acrylic | neck = AW | matneck = 2012–2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = Satin | neck_joint = Dovetail | scale = 651mm / 25⅝" | matfb = 2012–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Ovangkol w/ white binding | bindingfb = | fbinlay = Small white dot | frets = 20 | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = 2012–2015: Ibanez Under Saddle 2016–2018: Fishman Sonicore 2019–2020: Ibanez T-bar undersaddle | preamp = 2012–2015: Ibanez SPT Shape Shifter 2016–2018: Ibanez AEQ-SP2 w/ onboard tuner 2019–2020: Ibanez AEQ-TP2 w/ onboard tuner | output = Balanced XLR & ¼" | battery = 9V | bridge = 2012–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Ovangkol | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (ivory w/ black dot) | saddle = 72mm x 2.9mm ivory plastic compensated | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | hw = Chrome | pg = | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | strings = 2012–2018: .012–.053 (D'Addario EXP11) 2019: 2020: | tuning = }} Images Files * Ibanez AEQ210TF preamp manual * Ibanez AEQ-SP2 preamp manual Sources * 2012 USA new product catalog (page 28) * 2014 Europe catalog (page 61) * AW70ECE 2017, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2017 * 2017 Asia catalog (page 76) * AW70ECE product page 2019, Ibanez Asia, archived November 2019 * AW70ECE product page 2020, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Guitar models Category:Artwood models Category:New in 2012 Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:Updated in 2016 Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models